When Rat Met Dawn
by Orcishboy
Summary: Takes place After "Shadow". Sequel to "The Rat Files" Rat learns about Dawn, but can he keep a secret?


**When Rat Met Dawn**

synopsis: Takes place after Shadow. Sequel to the Rat Files, Matt "the Rat" Rensfield learns about Dawn, but can he keep it a secret.

It starts with Rat walking home from spying on the slayer. Sadly, she wasn't home. He's minding his own business, when five tough looking guys step out of an alleyway.

"Hey punk", says the large leader, "Give us your money" Rat begins to reach for his gun, only to realize that he had left it at home.

"Guess I'll have to do this the old fashioned way", Rat muttered. He lunges at the leader, but then the rest of the gang pulls out switchblades. Despite his super strength, Rat was no match for all five of them. Then, as they began to stab him, Rat felt them get thrown off. When Rat looked up, the gang had gone, and there stood Buffy.

"Are you all right", she asked.

"Yeah", Rat answered, "I can handle as much damage as a vampire, except I can also handle silver and don't die right away after being staked. Thanks slayer, I am in your debt", he thought about this for a second then said, "Damn, I"m in your debt!"

"What?", Buffy asked.

"I was taught to always repay favors, and this was a big favor. I'm guessing I'll have to save your life", Rat explains. When Rat gets home, Hunsha sees his wounds, and after hearing what happened scolded Rat for not carrying his gun or his special silver knife with the rat shaped handle.

"Your mother gave her life for you, and this is how you repay her?", he scolded

"Okay, okay, I'll be more careful", Rat said, fingering the silver amulet his mother gave him. "Look, I'm going to see if the slayer's doing anything. Maybe I can save her life on patrol and get out of her debt." Rat teleported to Buffy's house when she, Dawn, and Joyce were sitting down to dinner. He walks into the dining room and said, "Okay slayer, I don't like me working with you anymore than you do, but lets make the best of it...and what is that", pointing at Dawn

"Excuse me", Dawn said. Rat stared at her for a moment then said,

"I mean who. Who the hell are you"

"Um, Dawn, Buffy's sister. And you are?", Dawn replied.

"Matt 'the Rat' Rensfield, genius and dhampir, at your service"

"Are you sure you two have never met?", Joyce asked.

"Despite my frequent head injuries", Rat said, "I have yet to forget a face, especially one as beautiful as this.", he kisses Dawn's hand.

"Sorry kid, but I don't date younger men. Actually I don't date at all", Dawn joked. Then Buffy grabs Rat by the collar and drags him into the kitchen.

"What do you think you were doing? You were looking at Dawn like a pervert.", Buffy said.

"I don't know how I was looking at her, or what I was looking at. What was that thing?" Rat said.

"You could see it", Buffy asked.

"See what?", Rat asked, "Slayer what's going on?"

"Let's go for a walk", Buffy says. She then explains everything. When she's done Rat says,

"I must have been able to see it part of the time because I'm unstable. Crazy people aren't affected by world altering magic." Then Buffy says,

"If you tell anyone about this I'll..."

Okay, I won't tell, but you should." Rat replies. Meanwhile, Glory is training a demon, a crazy demon, which she releases the next night. Buffy and Dawn are walking to the movies, when Rat is thrown in front of them. Out of the darkness came what looked like a hairless werewolf.

"What is that thing", Buffy asks, shielding Dawn.

"A corvin, very rare, very crazy. It's pare werewolf, part vampire. I saw it come out of a big hotel"

"Glory", Buffy muttered. The Corvin then looked at Dawn and said in a raspy voice,

"Oh, so pure, so beautiful, we take you home", then in a different voice it said, "Yes home, where you belong" Rat raised his gun and said,

"Hey Slinker and Stinker", and fired. The bullet hit it right between the eyes. The corvin died, but it didn't turn to dust.

"What was it talking about, calling me pure and stuff", Dawn asked.

"I think I know", Rat said.

"Rat, no", Buffy began.

"Don't worry slayer, she's older than me she should know"

"What?"

"You know how wolves have been known to take in abandoned human babies? I think it was talking about that, with sex.", Rat Replied.

"Oh, gross.", Dawn exclaimed.

"Thanks for not telling her", Buffy whispered to Rat.

"I said I wouldn't. And while I'm in your debt, I'll keep my promises to you." Rat replied.

**The End **


End file.
